Believe Me, I'm Lying
by Lotus89
Summary: Starts out during Season 2. A girl named Layla finds new adventures when she meets the winchester boys. SamXOC Mature for Language and Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

_Red Lodge, Montana_

Layla's POV

If i didnt have bad luck i wouldnt have luck at all. Today of all days was the day that my car would break down. Then again going across states did take alot out of the old thing. So here i was hitch hiking in the middle of the night, I just prayed to god that if i did get picked up it wouldnt be by a rapiest. Lights illuminated my profile as a chevy impala came cruising around the corner. I stuck my thumb out and began walking backwards so they would see me. The car began to slow and pull over to the side of the road.

"thank god" i mumbled.

The car window rolled down and a guy with very short dark hair stuck his head out of the car. A guy that looked a little younger sat in the passenger seat looking at me skeptical.

"Can i get a lift?" I asked.

"Depends where?" the driver asked arrogently

"where ever youll take me?" i stated. Usually i was very shy but i was afraid if i showed fear i could end up getting hurt.

The driver smirked and nodded his head to the back seat and hit the unlock button. I quickly grabbed my suitcase and got into the car.

After 10 minutes of silent driving the guy in the passenger seat turned around.

"you look a little young to be on your own." he said.

"im 19, i ran away from home 3 years ago." I said

" ah" he said

" im Layla" I said.

"Sam" he said "this is Dean."

the driver mumbled something unaudioble and continued driving.

"Where are you guys going" I asked

" to the nearest town" Dean stated.

"ok you can drop me off there." I said quietly.

"So why are you out this far?" i asked

"what do you mean." Sam asked

"your license plate say your from out east." I said

"Road trip" Dead said.

"just the two of you?" I laughed

"yeah why not?" Sam asked

"just it seems like most people go with lots of friends"i said

I glanced at the clock 2:45 am . I had been driving since 8 in the morning yesterday, and walking since around 10. I knew it was bad i didnt know these guys they could be murderers or sex offenders but i couldnt help eventually laying down in the back seat and falling asleep.

* * *

Sams POV

I looked into the back of the car, the girl had fallen asleep. I watched as strands of her onyx black hair fall on her chest as it move slowly up and down.

"Shes out cold" I told my brother.

"crap" he said turning into an old country road.

It was probably around 7 in the morning, when we finally stopped at a gas station. Dead took out a map.

"A guy told me about something weird going on in this town, something about people being decapitated." Dead said

"lets go talk to the police and see if its anything besides a homicide." I said.

"well we cant till we get rid of the extra luggage" Dean said

" Well in any case what could be causing this, looks to be too violent to be a ghost, a reaper maybe" I said leafing through my book.

I looked up from it to see Dead giving me a death glare, I turned to the back to see the girl siting up looking confused.

* * *

"Im sorry for ease dropping just your really loud." I said " you guys are ghost hunters?"

None of them said anything they just stared at me.

"Ill just grab my things." I said grabbing my suitcase and opening the door. I quickly got out of the car in the process falling and dropping my suitcase making all my clothes and belongings spill to the ground.

" I hate my life" I said trying to get my stuff back in the suitcase.

"here" a voice said.

I looked up and sam had a necklace i had left in the car. I stood up and took a black pearl necklace and looked to the ground.

"Thank you" I said"It was my moms"

"its no problem" Sam said

Dean leaned against the impala and smirked at me.

"Im sorry for causing you trouble" I stammered

"what happened to the smart-ass from last night?"Dean laughed

"got scared and pissed herself when you two stared me down" I laughed.

Sam and Dean smirked and helped me get my things together. Sam gave me a card with a phone number on it and a logo for some cheap motel .

"If your in trouble in this town, we're staying at this motel."he said

I nodded and took the card.

"Smooth one" Dean mumbled getting into his car.

I waved goodbye as they drove off towards the busier part of town leaving me to find my own bed for the night.

* * *

(still Layla's POV)

As i sat at a local po-dunk bar, i figited with the card Sam had left me. I had always watched the sci-fi channel when i went to motels and watched spooky ghost hunter shows but i never actually expected to find one i had always assumed that it was all cheap special effects and smoke and mirrors. I looked up from the card to see a man roughly in his late fourties staring at me.

"just pay your tab and leave" I thought to myself

I got up slowly and set a 10$ on the table and walked out the door.

* * *

Sams POV

"Lets check in here" Dean said pulling up to a bar. We had just got done investigating a farm that had the murdered girl whos head had but severed off.

I nodded and stepped out of the car seeing shadows in an ally but thought nothing of it. Dean sat down at the counter and began talking to some girls as i walked to the bartender. I got out my wallet and showed him a fake badge.

"have you noticed anyone strange suddenly come to town."

"Actually some new night owls just came to town and you just missed one of 'um he followed a girl lil younger than you out of here." the bartender stated.

"what did they look like?" I asked

" the man was bout as old as me kinda shaddy, the girl had some kinda black necklace on real expencive lookin and black hair." he said.

I looked at Dean and mouthed "Layla" and we were out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Layla's POV**

I walked quickly down the sidewalk clutching my suitcase trying to ignore the footsteps following me closely. Suddenly i felt a hard blunt object being pressed against my back, making me stop and drop my suitcase.

"walk slowly into the ally dont make a noise." The man said.

I began shaking i couldnt move, I had always assumed that if i was ever in danger i could scream or run but i couldnt even walk.

"i said move."he said.

I heard a pair of footsteps running towards us, and as soon as they stopped a heard a thump sound and the object was no longer pressed against my back. I slowly turned around and saw Sam and Dean looking at me, I glanced down and saw the man from the bar on the ground knocked out with a wooden stake in his hand. My eyes left the man and i walked quickly to Sam's side. I felt his arm wrap around my should and i began shaking again.

* * *

The boys had driven me and the man to their motel. Dean just got done tying the man to a chair and sat down on the bed as his eye lids began fluttering open. He looked confused as he stared at me and the boys, he began to get up then realized that he was tied up.

"Whats going on?!" he asked.

"Thats what i was going to ask you,What were you planning to do with this." Dean said lifting up the stake.

"im a hunter, i was hunting that thing" he said nodding towards my direction.

"im not a "thing" I said standing up

"what do you mean by thing?" Sam said taking my hand and pulling back down.

"vampire" he said "the things have been killing all over, and your friend looks just like the monsters."

All three of them suddenly stared at me.

"oh come on i am not a vampire" I said

"Prove it." the man said

Sam left the bed and walked to his backpack and grabbed a small container.

"its holy water," he explained to the man and pored a large quanity over my head, making me flinch surpirsing me.

The man stared in disbelief, as i began drying myself off.

"im sorry" he said as Dean began untying him.

"my name is Gordon." he said

"Im Sam and this is Dean" Sam replied, then turned to me"this is Layla."

"wait, Sam and Dean Winchester?" Gordon asked

"yeah" Dean questioned

"I knew your dad, John" he said." heard he past"

Sam and Dean nodded.

"ive been tracking these freaks for a while" he said

"maybe we can help you" Dean said

"no ill pass" he said glaring at me and walked out of the room.

A few moments of silenced passed before anyone said anything.

"thank you again." I said looking down.

"we're just glad that you didnt go into that ally." Dean said.

"Listen Dean and i are going to go out adn investigate some area's, i want you to stay here till we get back." Sam said

"Are you sure, i dont wanna be a bother" I said

"Listen that guy didnt look too confinced i think he might to make sure your human so its for the best." Dean said.

* * *

Its been about an hour since they left so i decided to take a shower, might as well i looked like shit, between my greasy looking hair and old make up i looked like a regular street walker. As soon as i was done i began brushing my hair, it was shirt in the back but on the sides it was down past my boobs, i wrapped a towel around me and walked out of the bathroom, then realized that i left my suitcase in the ally.

"shit." i said.

I heard a cracking noise then a click, someone was trying to get into the motel room. I quickly secured the towel so it wouldnt fall and looked in Deans bag for a gun, i found a small, .35 and cocked it and aimed at the door.

"Dont come any closer " i stated in a monotone voice as the door creaked open.

"its just me." Sam's voice said as he put his hand out through the opening of the door.

"Jesus Sam!" i said relieved as he walked throught the door.

"where'd you get a gun." he asked as i set it on the bed.

"its Dean's i just found it ." i said.

"and why are you naked?" he asked.

" my suitcase is missing." I blushed

" i have extra shirts and you can wear till morning" he said walking towards his bag pulling out some clothes.

I walked back into the bathroom and quickly changed clothes and walked back into the bedroom.

"wheres Dean?" I asked

"hes with Gordon, we just saved him from a vampire so he offered us drinks" He said laying on the bed.

"your not a drinker?" i said

"yeah but the way they were talking reminded me to much of my dad." he said staring at the ceiling

"do you wanna talk about it?" i asked.

ok so yay i put up chapter 2!

im making a video for this fanfic and am gonna put it up on youtube soon so ill let cha know when that is up!

;3


End file.
